


Tongue Tied

by TheBreeze13



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreeze13/pseuds/TheBreeze13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa Frost is a famous singer, better know as 'The Ice Queen', due to her lack of interaction with her fans. With some luck, Anna wins two VIP tickets to an Elsa Frost concert. The famous 'Ice Queen' is forced by her manager, Kristoff, to meet some of her fans; Including Anna. Will the 'Ice Queen' thaw her Frozen heart for Anna? Elsanna! Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> This is not just fluff without a point. There will be an antagonist. Just you wait. And that should be all.

**Tongue Tied**

**Chapter 1: Lucky Drive**

I had no idea where I was driving to. I just got in the car and started to drive. With a heavy sigh, I turn the radio up. It was some guy talking about concert tickets. I let the guy say what he had to, hoping that music would begin again next. Something the man said caught my attention. I slowed the car and went ahead and pulled it over.

“And by calling this number you can win 2 free Elsa Frost VIP concert tickets. The fifth caller will win! The number is 804-546-2238! And again 804-546-2238. And now here’s Elsa Frost herself with The Way-”

By this time I had my phone out and was already calling the radio station. I bounce up and down in my seat with my fingers crossed.

“Hello,” A deep voice says on the other side.

“Hi!” I squeal.

“Congratulations, you are the fifth caller and can pick up your VIP Elsa Frost tickets at this address.” The man pauses, perhaps to allow time to write it down. I grab a pen from my purse and a receipt I don’t need. “5546 Fogview Lane, That is 5546 Fogview Lane.”

“Okay,” I say. The line goes dead on the other end. For a moment I am completely silent. A squeal so high-pitched that it can’t be humanly possible comes from me. I fumble for my phone again and call my cousins number. The girl picks up the phone on the first ring.

“Anna?” Punzel asks, “Oh my god, where are you?”

“That doesn't matter,” I say, mostly because I have no idea where I am, “What does matter is why I called you!”

“Then why’d you call?” She asks with a sigh.

“I won us two VIP Elsa Frost concert tickets!” I screech.

“Really?!” She screeches back.

“Yes!” I exclaim, “And I’m about to go pick them up!”

“Yes!” She exclaims back, “Let me know what date! You’re taking me!”

“Why else would I call you!?” I screech, “Laters Punz! I’ve got to go get them.”

“Okay, laters Anna,” She says and clicks the phone off.

I mutter to myself as I search for directions to 5546 Fogview Lane. The bossy British lady tells me how to get there and 45 minutes later I’m standing uncomfortably in a sterile office. A tall, well groomed man comes out to greet me. He offers a hand, that I take.

“Hello,” He says with a toothy grin, “I’m Flynn and I’m here to give you your tickets and explain them.”

“Hello, Flynn. I’m Anna,” I say to the immaculate brunette. He grins again and swipes some greasy hair out of his eyes. He is handsome, I’ll give him that. His almost black hair keeps falling onto his forehead, at which point he runs his hand through his hair. He has stubble along his chiseled jaw. Bright green eyes pierce my skin as he stares at me.

“Nice to meet you. Now, here are your tickets,” He hands me an envelope, “Basically when you get to the concert just ask somebody and they’ll lead you there. The concert is on July 26 so you do have a while to wait. It’s an indoor concert, but you’ll be back behind the stage anyways.”

I nod along to all his words, feeling myself get excited. “Okay, and do you think we’ll be able to meet Elsa?” I hear myself ask.

Flynn frowns. “I don’t know about that. I mean, her nickname isn’t ‘The Ice Queen’ for nothing,” He lets out a loud laugh.  

I nod, but feel disappointed. “Okay, thanks a lot Flynn.”

“You’re welcome,” He says. For a moment he looks lost and then he grins again, “Almost forgot! I have to sign those off!” He takes the envelopes and opens them. Flynn writes something on each one and hands them to me. “Have fun, Anna.”

“Will do,” I mutter and walk out of the building clutching the envelopes. I hop into my dark green car and start it up. I sit there for a moment before driving to Rapunzels house. Her house is a good 30 minutes from the building, but I get there soon enough. For a moment I debate knocking, but am saved because the blonde throws open the door and takes me into a bone crushing hug.

“I am so sorry I said that about you. You are so beautiful, I was just angry with you,” Punzie says.

I’m confused. Oh yeah, we argued. That’s why I was driving in the first place. “Oh, that’s fine Punzie. I don’t even mind. I honestly can’t even remember what you said.”

Rapunzel chuckles and scratches the back of her neck. “I called you a fat slut, but that’s besides the point. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine honestly,” I say. “But look what I got!” I hold up the envelopes with the tickets.

She squeals. “When is it?!”

“July 26!” I yell.

She rushes over to her calendar and frowns. “Pascal has a vets appointment.”

“What time?” I ask nonchalantly.

“Noon,” She mutters.

“It’s a good thing the concert starts at six then,” I say with a laugh.

Rapunzel smiles and looks at the ground. She looks back up at me with huge green eyes staring into my very soul, pleading with me to do whatever she wants. “Sleepover?” She asks.

“Fine, you weirdo,” I laugh. “You know you didn't have to give me the puppy dog eyes.”

“It was for added measure,” Rapunzel states.

The blonde rips an envelope out of my hands. We both open our own carefully. Mine is tucked into my pocket and the necklace we get, showing we’re VIP, goes around my neck. I double check for anything else.

“Ooooh,” I hear Rapunzel say.

“What?” I ask.

She hands me her envelope which has phone number written on the inside. I blush bright red. I put her envelope down and search mine for any hidden surprises. All that’s written on mine is a winky face and a fancy signature. I facepalm.  “It was just some guy at the radio station place. It’s nothing. I didn’t even know about this,” I ramble as she laughs until she begins crying, “He was handsome, but not my type. You know? Come on stop laughing. It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry. You just, you looked so embarrassed by getting some guys number,” She says. “Give me your phone. I’ll call him. Wait, what’d he look like?”

“Brown, greasy hair. Kept falling in his eyes. Stone jaw, with stubble. Green eyes. You know, the usual hot lawyer guy looks,” I mutter.

“Wow, okay. Anyways,” She says, “Your phone.”

I hand my phone over to the bossy blonde and watch her type in the digits. She chuckles and puts the phone on speaker.

“Hello?” A confused voice asks.

“Hello,” Rapunzel says and goes on, “This is Punzel and I’d like to know why you slipped my cousin your number.”

I try to get her to shut up, but she won’t have it.

“Well, Punzel. You’re going to have to tell me your cousins name. I put my number on most girl’s wins,” He says. I can just imagine his toothy grin.

“Her name is Anna,” She says.

“Cute little red-head?” He asks.

Rapunzel scoffs. “You pig.”

“I was joking with ya!” He defends. “I remember Anna. Hi, Anna!”

“Hi,” I say weakly back.

“But I’d like to see Miss Bossypants. Tell me,” He says, “What’re you wearing?”

“Clothes,” She deadpans. “Are you going to the concert?”

“Of course! VIP tickets. Me and my brother Hans,” He says. “I’ll see ya there.”

The line clicks dead. “What a-ooh-That man was frustrating. I wanted to punch him through the phone!”

I sigh. “He wasn't that bad at the station.”

“Professional,” She mutters, “Me likey.”

I roll my eyes. “You weirdo.”

We decide to watch a movie, eat snacks, and then sleep. Because sleep is heaven. Rapunzel forces me to watch The Notebook, which we’ve watched a thousand times. Not that it’s a bad movie! It’s a great movie. I just prefer something with a little more action. After The Notebook is over, I put in Transformers and mouth every line with the actors.

“You’re such a nerd,” Rapunzel chides and throws a popcorn kernel at me.

“Yeah?” I say. “You still love me though.”

“Yeah, I do,” She says and turns back to the TV. The credits begin on the screen and no sooner is it turned off. “Alright. Sleepy time.”

We crash on the couch.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I find that time flies by. I have taken extra hours at work, Sven’s Salad Bar, and soon it’s only a week until the concert. After work I call Rapunzel. She answers on the third ring.

“Hey, Anna!” She greets. “I haven’t heard from you in a while. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk about the concert,” I say, “Like how are we getting there?”

“My car,” She says, “Just come to my place at say 4 ish. We can hang out for like a half hour to get ready and we’ll leave for LA at 4:45.”

“Freak,” I mutter, “Alright will do Punz. Make sure to remember Pascals appointment.”

“Crap,” She murmurs, “I forgot about that. Alright Anna talk to you Saturday.”

“Bye,” I say to the already gone Rapunzel.

Sighing, I grab my personal items and leave out the back with a wave to the owner, Kai and his wife Gerda. My car is very hot when I get in so I have to sit with my thighs not touching the seat. After a few minutes I slowly let them down.

“Elsa Frost and Let It Go!” The radio man introduces.

The song begins with a lone piano. I don’t know why, but this is my favorite Elsa Frost song. She just sounds so full of emotion when she sings it. And in some ways I can relate to it. I've been nearly alone my whole life, besides Rapunzel, and it sounds like Elsa was too. She mostly sings heart felt songs, but she has her fair share of pop songs as well. And with a voice as unique and powerful as hers she can sing anything. Wow, I realize, I think very highly of Elsa Frost. Not that many people do. She’s famous for her voice and looks, but not her social skills. Elsa was know as ‘The Ice Queen’ because no fans have reported ever talking with her. Apparently she’s some kind of recluse. But I don’t believe the press. Deep down, I think she’s a lovely person. The problem is, I don’t think I’ll ever meet her. I sigh and hop out of the car and into the cool night air.

My house isn't the cleanest of houses. It’s cluttered and unorganized, but I love it. It has character. I sigh and throw my keys on the couch. I shuffle my way over to my bedroom and plop onto the bed. The covers make their way over me and my phone finds my hand. I play some music to sleep to. The song that I last remember before falling asleep is Let It Go.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The concert is today! I've taken off work today to save my energy. I squeal as soon as I wake up and call Rapunzel.

“Today’s the day!!” I yell when she answers.

“Chill out, Anna,” She moans, “You woke me up.”

“Sorry,” I look at the clock, “You better hurry up. It’s 11:00.”

“So?” She says.

“Pascal has a appointment at noon,” I say with a sigh.

“Ugh!” She groans, “I forgot again! Thanks, Anna. You’re my savior.”

“I know,” I mock and hang up.

I decide to catch a quick bite at Quinn’s Cafe. It’s this really good shop for sandwiches and coffee. After I’m done getting decent, I run out the door and into the crisp morning air. The people that work at the cafe know me really well so it was no surprise when I was greeted with hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie.

“Hey, thanks Gus!” I yell to the guy behind the counter.

“No problem!” He says, “Anything for our best customer!”

I begin laughing and walking backwards. And, being me, I fall right into someone. That someone gives a surprised squeak and tries to hop out of my way. I tumble to the ground with the person underneath me. I blink my eyes multiple times. I’m staring right into surprised icy blue eyes. The hood covers most of the woman's face, but a few tendrils of platinum blonde hair tumbles out of it. I realize I’m staring and roll off of the women.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m Anna,” I say with a grin and offer her my hand. She takes it and murmurs something. “Hmm?” I ask.

“N-nothing!” She squeaks.

“It’s alright,” I chuckle, “I don’t bite. I do tackle though.”

The woman laughs uncertainly and looks up at me. Her icy blue eyes meet my sea blue eyes and I feel something click. I don’t know what it is though. But I know her.

“What was your name?” I ask.

“It’s, uuuuh,” The woman says thinking, “Mavis?” She says uncertainly. “Yes, it’s Mavis.”

“Did I hit you that hard?” I ask laughing.

She smiles and chuckles. “I really must be going. Thanks for entertaining me, Anna,” She winks at me and leaves.

Well, shit.

I watch her hips sway as she walks away. Once she’s out of sight I take a bite of my cookie. My brain is spinning. Who was she?! I know I knew her! I try not to get frustrated. The entire ride to Rapunzel’s house I spend thinking about that mysterious woman. Mavis, she said her name was? No, that had to be a lie. She spent a good thirty seconds thinking about it. I give up and walk into Punzie’s house and sit on her couch without bothering to announce my arrival. I click on her TV and watch it on mute. I hear something crash behind me and a scream. I slowly turn around.

“Anna!” Rapunzel scolds. “You have to tell me when you’re here!”

I shrug. “You left the door unlocked.”

She laughs and sits next to me. “Why’s it on mute?”

“I don’t know how to turn it off,” I mutter.

She laughs loudly and turns the sound on. We watch cartoons for an hour before I randomly scream.

“Anna!” Rapunzel yells. “What’s wrong?!”

“Elsa Frost!” I yell.

“We’re going to see her concert, yes Anna. Did it just sink in?” She asks. “Jesus you scared me.”

“No, Rapunzel. I have a story to tell you.” I say breathlessly.

“What?” She asks.

“So today I went to Quinn’s Cafe and I ran into this woman, like I literally ran into her. And she had these crazy ice blue eyes and this amazingly blonde hair. I was starstruck. Then she was like really shy. So I joked with her. I finally asked her name and she thought for awhile and was like Mavis. But she was lying. Cause she thought for so long,” I say. “She was Elsa Frost.”

“Wow,” Rapunzel says breathlessly.

“Oh my fuck,” I mutter. “Elsa Frost winked at me.”

“She what?!” Punzie exclaims.

“When she was walking away she winked at me!! Jesus, She said my name so sexily! You should have heard!” I almost scream.

“How do you know it was Elsa?” She asks suddenly doubtful.

“Oh, I know,” I mutter.

She rolls her eyes at me but doesn't comment. “Come on, we need to get ready.”

30 minutes later and I’m in an emerald green dress with a emerald green bow tie around my neck. I fiddle with the bow.

“Why?!” I complain to my cousin.

“Because it’s cute on you,” She bosses, “Now shut up and stop complaining.”

We pull the VIP necklaces over our heads and hop in Punzie’s car. The entire ride there I’m literally shaking with excitement.

“Calm down, Anna!” Rapunzel chides.

“I can’t!” I shout.

She rolls her eyes and gets out of the car. We go through the way that says VIP only. We pop up backstage where someone leads us to our seats. We can see Elsa perfectly and apparently the speakers are really close to us so we’ll have amazing sound, too. More VIP’s begin to file in. I recognize Flynn and his brother Hans quickly. I gesture them over.

“So is this Rapunzel?” Flynn asks wiggling his brows.

“Just Punzie or Punz, please,” She stresses.

Flynn raises his hands in defeat. “So this is Hans.”

“Aye,” Says Hans. He nods his head at Punzie and winks at me. Two winks in one day… You go Anna!

We all take our seats as the lights begin to dim and Elsa steps onto the stage. A low roar is heard from the crowd. She introduces the song.

“This is The Way You Smile,” Elsa says huskily. God why is she so sexy to me?

The entire song I spend cheering and staring at her. But she winked at me! All I can think of is her breath on my face and her surprised eyes staring at me. Such cute little freckles on her cheeks and nose. I bet no one else knows about those!

“-Let It Go,” Elsa mutters.

The piano begins and I literally scream my approval. Rapunzel pulls me back into my seat and scowls at me. I begin to sing along to the words and mouth them to Rapunzel. She rolls her eyes and pushes me away.

“You’re such a nerd!” She shouts over the noise.

I pretend not to hear her and continue lip syncing until the song ends. I cheer. She sings multiple other songs, but, alas, the concert ends. The VIP section is held up and led into a room.

“It’s your lucky day!” Says a tall blonde man walking into the room, “You all get to meet Elsa!”

The room is silent for a moment before it bursts into conversation. I smirk. I've already met Elsa. The frowning girl shuffles into the room and walks over to Hans and Flynn. She stands a good 3 feet away from them. She walks around the room like this until she gets to us.

“H-” Elsa chokes off, “It’s you!” She exclaims. Her face is a look of pure disbelief.

I chuckle, “Yep, and this is my cousin Rapunzel.”

“Hello,” Elsa greets Punzie politely.

Rapunzel nods in Elsa’s direction and turns back to texting on her phone. I sigh. “You wanna sit?” I ask and pat the seat next to me.

“Yeah, sure.” Elsa says and sits next to me.

“Sorry about this morning, Mavis,” I say stifling a laugh.

Elsa makes an odd noise and scratches the back off her neck. God, that’s hot. Stop it stop it stop it. “Sorry, I didn't want news to get out that Elsa Frost was seen at Quinn’s Cafe.”

“I was teasing, Elsa,” I explain. I feel her shiver next to me. “Are you cold?” I ask concerned. “Here’s my jacket,” I say and drape the leather over her back.

“Come on Elsa! Don’t bother the girl,” The manager says and pulls her away despite her protest. I laugh at the stunned look on her face as she sits down to talk to a larger guy. After she’s finished talking to everyone, she is whisked from the room and we are released.

“Hey,” Hans says coming up behind me. “Here.” And he walks away. I kept walking contemplating what Hans just said.

“He gave you his number dummy,” Punzie says causing me to jump.

“No he didn't,” I say dumbly.

“Yes he did,” She sighs and produces a slip of paper from behind my back.

"Where was that?" I ask.

"Pretty much inside your dress," She mutters.

I take the small piece of paper which reads: _Call me, baby. 314-365-5435_.

I groan and drop the paper on the ground. He wrote call me baby?

“What’s wrong with you? Did you see him? He was hot.” Rapunzel says fanning herself and pretending to swoon.

“Punzie, you know my preference,” I mutter. “But yeah, he was an attractive guy.”

We drive back to Punzie’s house in silence. I keep thinking about Elsa Frost. The way she chuckled and scratched the back of her neck when she was nervous. The way she seemed to be so shy but talked to me. Her tiny little, barely visible freckles. Mmmm, stop this Anna! You know it will never happen. I don’t think I’ll get much sleep tonight.

Rapunzel drops me off at my lonely apartment. I decide on coffee in the morning. It’s ten now that we got back and I’m so tired. Tomorrow is my day off. Yes, coffee sounds great. I check my computer real quick and get on Facebook.

“Went to Elsa Frost’s last concert in the Frozen Tour!”

  
Is plastered on everyone’s wall. Yeah, guys? Well I met Elsa Frost. And I gave her my jacket.


End file.
